A Drunken Birthday
by executing hallucinations
Summary: It's John's Birthday and he gets drunk, what happens when he wants a present from Sherlock? Just a short and sweet Johnlock!


**A Drunken Birthday**

**Author's Notes: **I do not own Sherlock or any of its contents blah blah blah, you guys know the drill!

Enjoy!

**Would you and your moronic friends keep the noise down? I can't concentrate. SH**

**Oh com on Sherlu, its ma buethsay! Why dot you come jsin ud? JW **

**No chance. I already told you happy birthday and all of those ignorant people drive me mad. SH**

**Fidn, tsen ill just come to dfu! JW**

**No. You're drunk. Stay with your other inebriated friends. SH**

John shakily slipped from his party, everyone too drunk to notice the main guest's disappearance, and made his way to his flat mate's room. He opened the door and looked down at the object of his desires. John had a crush on Sherlock; no, more than that, he was in love with Sherlock. He'd known this for quite some time, and his intoxicated mind couldn't help but take in the lovely sight in front of him. Sherlock lying in bed in only his pajamas trousers, his pale toned chest showing, his curls messy, his eyes bright, slightly disheveled, and looking absolutely adorable. "Hey there, mister Consulting Detective. You owe me a birthday present." John slurred out.

"Oh for God's sake. Why did you leave the party? Go back and enjoy your birthday you drunk git," Sherlock said, rolling his eyes and getting up to grab a shirt.

"No, no, don't put on a shirt on my account. You're _fine _just the way you are." John couldn't help but stress the word, his flirty side coming out. He briefly thought sober John would regret this in the morning, but that thought quickly faded as he made his way across the room. He fell onto the bed and crawled over to the younger man, trying to keep himself steady. "It's more fun up here with you."

"Umm...okay. You probably should have stayed with your friends…the party seems a lot more fun than being up here with me," Sherlock didn't know what to do when John was like this, he'd only seen him this drunk on a few occasions. He always started showing the same symptoms, affectionate, flirtatious, and unfortunately honest. Usually he wouldn't complain, considering his feelings for the blond, but he didn't want things to go like this. When there was still the chance of John regretting it. At this point it was quite clear that John was attracted to Sherlock, but he didn't know how far the older man's feelings went. Whether it was just something sexual, or if he wanted to start a relationship, but they needed to have this conversation another time, when John was a bit more…sensible.

As the brunette pulled away from the intoxicated man, John couldn't hide his child-like disappointed face. He knew the genius had figured out his affections by now, when he was sober he had no problem acting like they didn't exist. But his drunken mind had other ideas; when Sherlock was distracted by his own thoughts for a moment, John reached over and grabbed his wrist, pulling the taller man on top of him and wrapping his arms around his back in an inescapable grip.

"Wh- John- what are you doing?!" Sherlock squirmed, slightly shocked by the situation. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't deny that he loved the feeling of being on top of John, but this was wrong! He tried to pull away, but the man underneath him was surprisingly strong and refused to let go.

"Oh come on Sherly!" John said, beginning to lace his fingers into Sherlock's long brown curls.

Sherlock tried to pull away from him. John was too intoxicated and would definitely regret it if he went any further, "John, stop, you don't know what you're doing." He managed to pull up a bit, close to freedom from the stubborn man.

John could see Sherlock was getting the upper hand so he quickly flipped them over so he was on top of the brunette. "Of course I know what I'm doing Sherlock!" He grinded into him a little, and if he didn't know any better, he'd say Sherlock had been trying to suppress a moan. He began to move down for a kiss.

"Oh come on, aren't you gonna give me a birthday present?" John asked, attempting to be seductive but only succeeding in tumbling over his words.

Sherlock struggled beneath him, "John, no, you're too drunk. Y-you're going to regret this in the morning-"

"How can I regret something I've been fantasizing about for months?" John asked leaning in for a kiss, but missing and only landing on the brunette's cheek.

Sherlock's breath was becoming ragged, _did he just say_ _fantasizing for months? _"John, I-I don't know if that's true, but you can't do this when you're drunk."

"Oh come oooon, Sherly!" John said, grinding into him even deeper, setting a steady rhythm. This time Sherlock couldn't stifle his moan. John was growing more and more excited by the minute. This time he actually managed to kiss the man underneath him, long and hard.

Sherlock struggled to fight back his arousal. He couldn't do this, even if he wanted to. John was drunk, it would be wrong. He pulled his head away from the kiss, "I can't, John, not while you're like this. Please John I – oooh god, John! Stop!"

John had started grabbing Sherlock's steadily growing erection, adding just the right amount of pressure. _Why is he doing this to me? This isn't fair!_ He tried to get his head straight and used all of his will power to pull John's hand away. He pushed John up by his shoulder and began trying to catch his breath.

John sat up and looked even more childlike than before. He peered down at the other man, giving his best puppy dog face, "Oh please Sherlock...please, it's all I want! Pleeeease?" John begged, reaching towards the other man.

"Well, I..." He thought about it for a moment, but John seemed far too intoxicated to continue, "no, John, sorry."

"Oh you're no fun!" John said, pouting a little. He grinded into Sherlock one more time and enjoyed the response he elicited from the younger man. But, he finally relented laying his head down on Sherlock's chest. "Fine...but you're making this up to me later!" John said, kissing across the pale man's chest a little.

"Sorry," Sherlock said, propping himself up on his elbows, "you're the one that's gonna regret it tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, love..." John barely whispered, beginning to drift off.

"Woah- John- do _not_ fall asleep on me," Sherlock warned the other man, who looked dazed and who's eyelids were beginning to close.

"No...no of cours' not..." John mumbled, barely audibly. The last thing he heard before he fell asleep was another distant threat from his flat mate.

The next morning John woke up to find himself lightly drooling on a firm chest. He completely stiffened up, trying to remember the night before. He prayed it wasn't who he thought it was, but as he looked up, his worst fears were confirmed. _Oh god...well I guess the cats out of the bag. No hiding my feelings now, but what did we do? Did we...oh god…_he thought. He shifted slightly, waking up the man underneath him. "Hey Sherlock..." he greeted his friend.

Sherlock groaned slightly before his eyelids fluttered open. His body ached from being kept in the same position all night, "Well hello, thanks for falling asleep on top of me and getting me all stiff." he said sarcastically.

"I...um...did we...uh?" John tried to ask, willing his blush to go away.

"What? N- no, no it's fine, it wasn't...that bad, well not bad, but we didn't, no," he stuttered like a moron.

John felt relief wash over him, and then he ran the words through his mind again…_that bad…_ "What did I do, Sherlock?"

"Y- you, erm. Well, it doesn't really matter, to be honest. It's fine, don't worry about it," Sherlock didn't want John to feel uncomfortable; he knew John would be extremely embarrassed if he found out the truth.

"Please be honest with me Sherlock. It's not like I can hide my feelings anymore, I'm sure a genius like you can figure that much out. And I know when I get drunk I get...affectionate...so what did I do?" John sat up a little, moving slightly away from Sherlock. "And by the way, I'm sorry. If this changes anything...if you don't want me around now that you know how I feel...I understand..."

"No- no of course I want you around. I just...didn't want to do anything last night because you were drunk and I...didn't know what kind of feelings you held for me."

"Oh...well shit...I guess I could've kept that hidden. Well anyway...yeah. I do, in fact, have feelings for you. But I understand that you're asexual and all, so I guess I'll just go ahead back to my room. Maybe take a shower..." John awkwardly began to stand up. He had prepared himself for months, telling himself not to get his hopes up…but tears were threatening to fall. He needed to get out of the room, _fast_.

"No, John, don't leave. I- I like you!" he called, before John reached the door.

John completely froze, _was he imagining things? _"I...uh...what?" John stammered out as he turned around. "You...like me too?"

"Yes, I do. I really do," Sherlock walked towards John, "I'm sorry for not telling you, I just didn't think...because, you know, it's me…I didn't think you'd like me."

"Oh thank god..." John said, rushing to close the gap that remained between them and kissed the younger man long and hard. Showing all the compassion and desire he had hidden for so long. John pulled away breathing heavy, "I've wanted to do that for so long, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked down into the older man's eyes. "Well then I guess this can be your present, Happy Birthday John Watson." Sherlock said, planting another light kiss on the other man's lips.

~ Reviews are our friends! All criticism is welcome and appreciated thanks! ~


End file.
